Chica and The Gringo
by CaptainAlex2014
Summary: "Why me? Why is it always me?" After getting into yet another fight with America, Mexico is forced to spend an entire year on an isolated island to learn get along better with the gringo. What could possibly go wrong? (I suck at summaries, but this is my first story. I own nothing but the story and my OCs.T for language. Please review! I want to know how well I'm doing!)
1. Chapter 1

(Mexico's POV)

Today was an ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as it could be, for a country. It was actually another world meeting, something to do with that idiot (1)gringo and Syria.

I honestly don't care.

I do feel sorry for North and South, who have to constantly hear all of this nonsense, stuck on loop. Oh, I see I haven't introduced myself. I'm Guadalupe Alexandra Montoya Carriedo, but most commonly known as Mexico.

Right now, I'm sitting in my seat about ready to conk out, until I felt a ball of paper hit my head. I look up with a scowl on my face,wanting to catch the culprit. Then, I see North pointing at the wad of paper and making an opening motion with her hands. I open the note to find her messy handwriting scrawled across; _When will this meeting be over? I'm bored! DX_

I quickly write back: _When your idiotic brother stops talking. XP _

I check to make sure no one was looking then threw the note at her head. She opens it then scribbles something down, looks around, then throws it back. Again, I open the note to find another message.

That will take forever! XD

I tried not to laugh, but apparently I was heard by none other than Germany. I swear, he has no sense of humor.

"Do you have anything you want to say, Mexico?" he asks, looking down on me as if I were a troublesome child. Every country in the room then turned to look at me. I could feel myself blush intensely.

"N-no (2)Alemania," I say ducking my head, blushing. I don't know how that man can be so strict, but be so loose when he has had a few drinks. How strange...

"She was most likely laughing at (3)Amerika's incompetence," Russia piped up, earning a glare from America.

"You got somethin' to say, commie?!"

"He only speaks the truth…" I mutter loud enough for him to hear. This earned yet another glare from the idiot gringo.

"Since when were _you_ a commie lover?!" he demanded, standing from his seat.

"Since when did you fucking care?" I retort.

"Language!" I hear South shout from a few seats away, raising her shotgun.

"Why would I care about a pothead like you?" he said, ignoring his sister.

"Like you're any better! You sell more weed than I do!" I snapped at him, rising from my chair. "Not to mention your lousy, no good, (4)_pendejo_ citizens smuggling it into _MY _territory!"

"And like your citizens don't smuggle stuff into mine! I'm sick and tired of your people sneaking into my country! Control your people or I will!" he spat back, getting into my face.

Now I'm getting pissed. "Don't you have enough with those barbaric people of yours? Plus, I believe you're not in any condition to be picking a fight with me. Need I remind you that you owe almost everyone in this room, including myself, trillions of U.S dollars?" I jab my finger into his chest pushing him back a bit.

He quickly recovers and towers over me, most likely trying to intimidate me with his size. I just stand there glaring up at him with a hatred burning in my eyes. "It probably wouldn't take me that much effort to whip your ass like last time. Maybe I might get lucky and take the rest of you." The entire room went silent. Not even France and England made a peep. I could feel my anger rising even higher than before. Everything turned red. But what finally made me explode was that stupid fucking look on the bastard's face!

"_Hijo de su pelona madre (5)!" _ I lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. I started throwing punches left and right, landing a few good ones on his face. He tried to push me off, and almost succeeded, but I quickly got him on the ground again. As I was beating the shit out of him, all the other nations started placing bets on who would win. Then things started progressing to the point where everyone was picking sides and were fighting alongside us.

The entire room was in complete chaos. Every person was either arguing or beating each other up. Even Canada was arguing with Cuba (probably because Cuba thought it was America again). North had to summon her taxi legions, which ran over quite a few nations, South and Switzerland were shooting each other with their shotguns, and China was chasing South Korea with his wok. I, on the other hand, was trying to stab America with a broken tequila bottle while he was trying to hit me with the butt of his pistol.

While everyone in the room was busy with their own fights, we all failed to notice that all of our phones were going off. When a foghorn blare sounded we finally stopped and looked at Paris standing on top of a table with a phone in the hand that wasn't using the fog horn.

"Listen up! Everyone in here check their phones _now_!" she yelled with an urgent tone in her voice. Everyone checked their phones, including myself. I had around 50 missed calls and 49 voicemails from my boss.

Crap. I immediately called back, only to get my ear screamed off. I had to keep my phone at arm length so that I wouldn't go deaf. At least I wasn't the only one. All over the room you could hear the voices of very angry bosses shouting in various languages.

Turns out that all of our fighting almost caused a nuclear war. We all had to be punished. Seeing how apparently the gringo and I were the cause of this, our punishment was probably to be the worst.

We had to spend an ENTIRE year together, on an ISLAND in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. Without ANY communication to the outside world. And we couldn't bring a single thing, except for an extra change of clothes. I have officially been sentenced to spend an entire year in Hell with the devil himself. Fucking fantastic!

[Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed it! Here are the translations:  
(1) Spanish slang: American  
(2) Spanish: Germany  
(3) Russian: America  
(4) Spanish: idiot  
(5) Spanish: son of a b****

Please Review! It makes me feel happy, and it'll be an awesome Christmas present! Also, this story is on my quotev page if you wanna check it out!]


	2. Chapter 2

(Mexico's POV)

"I'm not going!" I shout from underneath my bed in my room. Today was the day when I will be shipped out miles from civilization with the (1)_pendejo _gringo to some random island in the middle of the pacific. (2)_Dios ayuda me!_

"Come on Mexi! It's only for a year! Plus, North and I will try to send you updates on what's going on!" South tried to coax me out from my hiding spot. "We'll even smuggle you in a calendar!"

"Yeah! And I can lend you some of Big Brother's romance novels so you won't get bored!" Paris piped up.

"And I can steal some of bruder's beer for you. I know for certain they won't let you have any where you're going," Saxony added.

"Gee, another great reason for me to go… no booze and no idea what day it is," I mumble sarcastically.

"Aw come on Mex! Do you want me to bring MY brother in here?" Paris poked her head under my bed. She must have picked all of the locks on my door to get in here.

"NO!" I shout as I scramble from under the bed and climb onto the top of it. I stare wide-eyed at the nations and cities in my room. "If any of you DARE bring your brothers in here, I will personally see to it that your lives turn into living hells!" I threaten.

"Mexi, you know that we wouldn't even dream about that! Some of us actually _like_ our brothers and would actually want them _alive_," Paris said as she pulled me into a hug. I cross my arms and glare at the ground. _'Why is it always me?'_ I mentally whined.

The girls managed to get me out of my warm, comfortable bed and into the carriage (car) that will lead me to my doom. The entire ride to the airport I did nothing but stare out the window with a glare plastered on my face. All too soon we arrived to the airport, and before I know it I'm being hugged goodbye by my only girl friends.

"Please try not to kill our brother, we actually want him in one piece," North pleaded. I looked down on her and just grinned.

"I won't make any promises," I say as I left my friends and boarded the aircraft.

It was very luxurious compared to some of the planes that I have been on. It had two flat screen televisions in the back and had a few leather couches and chairs. _'This must be one of the (3)gringo's planes,'_ I thought as I took a seat on one of the leather chairs that was closest to the emergency section. Once seated, I immediately took out my sketchbook and began drawing the interior of the plane.

As I was sketching away, I failed to notice a certain gringo sit in the seat beside me.

"Whatcha drawin' Mexi?" he asked while peering over my shoulder. I looked up from my drawing and gave him a glare.

"None of your business (4)gringo," I said as I went back to sketching. Hopefully, if I ignore him he might leave me alone. Sadly, he's too stupid to get the memo.

"Man, this sucks! Especially since we can't bring any booze. Well, if we could, you would somehow try to kill with it, so that's probably why. Then again, as the hero I would find a way to stop you…" I couldn't take it anymore. The plane hasn't even taken off and I can't stand him!

"Excuse me, (5)_capitan_? Is it possible for me to leave?" I ask the captain as he boarded the plane.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're about ready to leave. But don't worry, we'll arrive in a few hours," he replied while walking to the pilot's cabin. _'_

'Dammit!'

I think as I flopped back in my chair and try to block out the sound of the gringo's voice. After a few minutes of his constant chatter I started to slowly drift off to sleep as we get closer to our destination.

About an hour later I woke up to the sound of America snoring in my ear. Damn, if he snores _this_ loud, I'll never get any sleep. I am now wide awake thanks to the _pendejo_ next to me, and I decided to make the most of it. So I grabbed a case of beer and a bottle of tequila0 from one of the mini fridges in the back (seeing as how I won't be able to drink for a year) and then made my way to one of the leather couches. As I was drinking my 3rd bottle of tequila, I looked over at America who was still snoring away. He's so loud! I can't believe he can even sleep through all the noise he makes. No wonder North and South sleep so much.

After another three beers, a plan started forming in my head. An evil, genius, wonderful idea. I took out a sharpie from my bag and slowly walked over to the gringo. _'Revenge is sooooo sweet!'_ I stared at the idiot, wondering what I should draw on his face. He looks kind of peaceful actually. It's a bit cute the way he sleeps, like he doesn't have a care in the world. '_NO, bad Mexico!'_ I mentally slap myself. How could I even think that?! He's an obnoxious, loud, inconsiderate, smart, funny, handsome… Wait, _what?! _Okay, maybe I do need a year away from drinking.

I am now standing over him with my sharpie uncapped. I start moving my hand towards his face, getting closer and closer… But then I stopped. Instead I felt my face inching closer and closer to his, until I felt my lips press against his.

[Translations:  
(1) Spanish: idiot  
(2) Spanish: Lord help me!  
(3) Spanish slang: American's  
(4) Spanish slang: American  
(5) Spanish: captain  
that's all the translations! Also, thanks to somewhereinthebluesky, North and South represent the Northern and Southern parts of the United States. And I will most likely be updating every Friday if I am not busy with stuff.]


	3. Chapter 3

(America's POV)

I woke up feeling something soft pressed against my lips. Slowly I cracked open my eyes to see Mexico…

Oh my God.

She was kissing me.

She was _kissing_ me.

I leaned away breaking the kiss and stared wide-eyed at her. I then noticed a half empty bottle of wine and an uncapped sharpie in her hands. She grins down at me mischievously.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't she?" she said with a slur. Then she walked over to one of the couches at the back of the plane and fell asleep hugging a bottle of tequila. I continue to stare at her, my hand unconsciously feeling my lips. _'I wonder if she'll remember any of this when she wakes up. Though why would she kiss me?'_ Mexico has always hated me. Even more so when I took South away from her. Sure, we hung out sometimes and always had each other's back, but the possibility of her ever doing that _willingly_; well let's just say that I have a better chance at repaying my debt. _'It must be the alcohol,'_ I reason with myself. Nothing more than the work of alcohol.

A few hours later we had arrived to a tropical island, much larger than I expected. As we landed, I walked over and gently shook Mexico hoping she might wake up.

"Dude, time to get up. We arrived," I say.

"(1)Cinco minutos mas hermano…" she mumbles as she rolls onto her side, still clutching onto the bottle. I shook her a bit harder, hoping to get a better result.

"Come on Mexi… don't make me get France." Her eyes shot open as she stood up holding the tequila bottle like a bat. That did the trick. I grabbed my bag and motioned for her to follow. She scowled at me and, unwillingly, left the bottle of tequila on the couch then grabbed her  
bag and followed me out.

Apparently this wasn't the island where we would be staying a0t. The actual one could only be reached by helicopter, so we had to walk all the way to a helicopter on the other side of the airport and climb into that one. Mexico sat up front next to the pilot, so that left me in the back with the bags. Great.

The flight to the actual island took about half an hour. All throughout the entire trip it was quiet, with the occasional small talk between Mexico and the pilot. Once we arrived, he pointed out the directions to the house we would be staying at then left after helping us get our bags down. Mexico and I trudged through the forest following the directions of the pilot. Not long after we arrived to a small clearing with a hut in the middle. It didn't look that big from the outside, but on the inside it looked a lot more spacious.

The kitchen was medium sized stocked with modern appliances and enough food to last us about a year or so. Connected to the kitchen was the living room where there was a huge flat screen TV complete with a Blu-ray DVD player and sound system, a mahogany coffee table, a couple of chairs and a foldable sofa. In the back of the living room there was a door that led to a small pathway. We set our bags down in the living room and went outside to see where the pathway would lead to. The pathway cut deeper into the forest and into a clearing with a small waterfall and a small hut. In the hut there were two shower stalls on two different sides of the room, two connected sinks, a Jacuzzi tub with a view of the waterfall, a closet full of towels, and of course, a toilet.

"They really went all out on this place," Mexico said as she inspected the tile work in the shower stalls.

"I know right? It's like they were planning to send us here," I say. She turns and gives me a curious look.

"It does, doesn't it? Though, why out here, miles from civilization? It makes one wonder if we are really that bad…"she sighs and heads outside. I follow her back to the house thinking about that last comment she made. Are we? Yeah, we fight a lot but we're not _that_ bad… right?

We continue exploring the main hut, finding a game room and a laundry room as well as a sort of supply closet filled with weapons and emergency stuff. Finally we find the bedroom. The only problem was that there was only _one_ bedroom. And only _one_ bed.

"DIBS!" Mexico and I shout at the same time. She faces me with a killer glare.

"I don't think so. You are taking the couch, end of discussion."

"Uh, no thanks. You take the couch while the hero takes the bed," I say walking towards the comfortable looking bed. Before I could take another step though, Mex stuck her arm out to stop me.

"Need I remind 'the hero' that he got us into this mess?" I scoffed and looked down on her.

"Actually, you were the one who tackled me to the ground, ergo _you_ started this."

"Maybe if you didn't piss me off so much I wouldn't have lost my temper."

"Dude, you ALWAYS lose your temper."

"I DO NOT!" she stamps her foot on the ground in a childish way, her face getting redder.

"YOU JUST DID!" I say pointing my finger at her.

"Maybe because I spend too much time with you! You're the reason I always get so damn angry!"

"And how do I do that?" She opens her mouth to say something, and then quickly closes it. "See? You don't have a reason to be mad at me about." I instantly regret opening my mouth. Her face gets even redder with anger, her eyes burning with absolute and complete hatred.

"You want to know the reason?! You're an obnoxious, idiotic, horrible, cruel, irresponsible, (2)pendejo, jack ass who only takes and never gives back! You break families and claim them as your little slaves! And you never even _apologized_ for breaking my heart! (3)_Usted es lo peor que me ha pasado a mí! Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!_" And with that, she runs off with tears in her streaming out her eyes. I stand there, stunned at what she said. Even though I didn't know some of what she said, I understood enough.

[AN: Feliz Navidad! I decided to give this to y'all instead of Friday because, well, 'tis the season! Thanks a _million_ to Candyluver2121 and robbiejanz for favoriting and/or following the story! And also thanks to somewhereinthebluesky and to Skyla for reviewing! Not to mention my 100 VIEWERS! You guys are golden! I love you all! ^*^  
Translations:  
(1) Spanish: 5 more minutes brother  
(2) Spanish: idiot  
(3) Spanish: you are the worst thing that has ever happened to me! I wish I had never met you!

Please review, and I might update faster~]


	4. Chapter 4

(America's POV)

A moment later I hear a door slam shut. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran after her, hoping I might be able to find her. I go outside and find her trail leading towards the beach. As I ran I replayed the argument over and over in my head. This is why she hated me. How could I have been so blind? The reason has been there the entire time, and I was too stupid to see it.  
Once I reached the beach I looked around to see if I could find her. I followed the trail back into the jungle into a small clearing with a pond in the center. She's beside the pond, hugging her knees and sobbing away. Making as little noise as possible, I walk up behind her and sit next to her.

"Hey." She looks up at me and wipes away her tears. (1)"_Que haces aqui?_" she mumbles, glaring at the water. I wrap my arm around her pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I hurt you that much."

"It still hurts…" she whispers, new tears rolling down her face. I brush them away softly and cup her cheek.

"I really am sorry. I never wanted you to hate me. I always thought that we were friends-"

"We are!" she interrupts. "And I never hated you… well I thought I did. But I don't anymore. It's just that…" she looks down and turns her head away. Gently, but forcefully I pull her face towards mine. And before I know what I'm doing, I felt her lips upon mine.

"FINALLY!" a voice yelled from the bushes. We quickly brake away, blushing madly, and look toward the bushes and see North and South jump from behind, followed by Spain, Paris, France and England. Oh, shit…!

"Mexico, you look like a tomato~!" Spain chirped, chuckling at the sight.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" Mexico shouts, her face the same color of her flag. South walks up from behind her and smacks her upside the head.

"Ow! Dammit South, that hurt!" Mex complains, rubbing her head.

"That's what you get for cussing!" South yells as she smacks Mex again. "Plus, the bosses decided that since we had a part in the fighting, we had to come with you guys," she explains.

"Though we get to stay for half a year instead of the full year," North added. What?! That was so unfair!

"How come you guys can stay for a shorter time?!" I asked, well demanded.

"Maybe because we didn't almost start another world war? Even though we took sides, _we_ didn't start the fight. Simple as that," Paris explained. I was still staring at them, not believing this.

"Oh, before I forget…" North reached into a bag and pulled out a rolled up calendar. She then handed it to Mexico. "Like I promised, here's your calendar!" Mexico looked at North, an amused smile on her face.

"Thanks North. Though I have a question. Where are you people staying at?" she asked. Morocco and France smirked at her.

"We're staying at a hut that's at least a kilometer from you guys. So you don't have to worry about your 'privacy'," France explained, making us blush even deeper red.

(2)"_Maldita ranas!_ It wasn't what you thought!" Mexico yelled, glaring at the sibling perverts. "Don't make me repeat Cinco de Mayo!" This caused the Frenchman to wince, apparently remembering about the fight.

"He just stated the facts Mexi, no need to be hostile," Paris smirked. "Besides, you can't deny it forever~."

"Shut up! I'm leaving," Mex stomped away, fuming. South and North took the opportunity to corner me.

"So what were you doing kissing my sister?" South asks, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Uh…" I feel my back pressed against a tree. The girls pin me there with a steel grip. Shit…

"Do you like her?" North asks with the same look as South.

"Well… uh…" I think of a way to escape. "SOUTH'S THE SIDEKICK!" I shout.

"HA! I TOLD YOU!" North yells, releasing her grip to point at South.

"I AM NOT! YOU'RE MORE OF A SIDEKICK THAN I AM!" South screams back, also releasing me. As the two argue, I quickly and quietly sneak away towards the hut, leaving the two to continue their squabbling.

[translations:

(1) Spanish: what are you doing here?

(2) Spanish: damn frogs

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I wanted to update sooner, but I had school, and holidays, and more school... meh...

Anyway, I need some help. I only have up to chapter four done, but I don't have any more than that. I'm a _little_ bit stuck. So give me your beautiful brains and give me ideas humans! Please~

Also, I want to thank somewhereinthebluesky, little luna, Skyla, and LunallenaWrwolf01 for commenting Candyluver2121, LunallenaWrwolf01, and jimthecat for following, and Candyluver2121 and LunallenaWrwolf01 for favoriting! I love you guys soooo much! *virtually hugs these wonderful people*

This story has 280 something readers! Let's try to make it 300! And if people, possibly, I dunno... commented more I would probably write faster... and get more inspiration..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (3rd Person)

Somewhere deep in the jungle, many animals were fleeing from a certain part of the forest, trying to avoid a new predator who was emitting a "Don't mess with me, or you'll die!" sort of aura. That predator just so happened to be the 'lovable'`not!- Mexico.

The female nation was reeking of anger and humiliation, all because of a certain (1)güero. She still didn't know if she should hate the bastard. or love him.

An hour of stomping through the forest later, Mexico sat down under a mango tree, wondering just where the hell she was. Maybe it wasn't so smart to have just run off like that. Then again, she wasn't the best at making decisions when she was pissed off. Oh well; At least she was away from those idiots, and more importantly, the gringo.

A few seconds after she sat down, she heard a rustling in the bush behind her. Standing perfectly still, she waited until the mystery person/animal/thing came out from the bushes. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she immediately threw the person over her shoulder and onto the ground, pinning the person down about to land a punch when she saw that the offender was America.

"(2)Gringo?! What the fuck are you doing here?! I could've killed you!" she yelled at the poor American.

"S-sorry! I-I was just m-making sure you were okay, since you k-kind of ran off in the wrong direction…" he stammered, holding his hands up in a surrender position.

"So, you were stalking me?" she accused.

"N-no! I-I'm not France!" he defended, face as red as a tomato (Spain: tomato~ Editor: NO.). She tried to keep her face straight from the comment, but she eventually smiled, much to the American's relief.

"Why can't I hate you?" she asked him, lowering her fist.

"I'm too amazing, and how could anyone hate the hero?!" he replied, smiling like an idiot. "Hey, Mexi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you get off me please? I can't feel my legs..."

"Oh, sorry!" She moved, and kneeled beside the American. "So, how do we get back to the hut?"

"Hmm… I think that there was a path about a few minutes from here. It might lead to the baths or hopefully the beach. We can find our way  
from there."

"…" she stared at the boy in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"You actually thought of something smart!"

"… You're mean."

"Hey, I wouldn't be the only one who would be shocked. Anyway, let's go. I'm tired and I smell like a sty." she said, getting onto her feet and pulling him up with her. As she did this, she tripped on a stump falling backwards. She grabbed ahold of the nearest object, which just so happened to be America's jacket, and pulled trying to keep from falling. Unfortunately for the both of them, more for Mexi than America, they both fell down with the gringo on top of the chica.

"Ow… damn gringo, lay off the burgers! Seriously, you weigh a ton!" the poor nation wheezed.

"You're one to talk! You eat more than I do!"

"Yeah, but at least it's healthy and delicious!"

"You got a point…"

"Now can you please get off!?" the girl almost begged. America looked at Mexico, eyes full of mischief.

"Nah, I'm actual quite comfortable. I could stay like this all day, maybe night…"

Mexico's eyes widened with horror. "You… ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! You'll flatten me to death! Plus, what will you gain from this?"

"Hmm… well, we are alone…" he looked at her in a suggestive way. Red flags flared up in Mexi's head.

"Are you high?"

"No…"

"Are you drunk?"

"Again no…"

"…"

"…"

"No. Noooo, nonononononono!" she argued. He pouted at the Mexican's response.

"Aw come on Mexi, how come you let me before?"

"That was different! You caught me off guard! Plus, South, North, and a few other countries, myself included, will hurt you! A LOT." Her eyes seemed to be oozing with warning and anger.

"It'll be worth it," he replied, apparently either too stupid or oblivious to notice the look, or just simply ignored it. Swiftly he ducked down before she could react and captured the shocked Mexican's lips again, making it the second time today he kissed her.

[Translations:

güero: Blondie

gringo: not nice term for American

I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I had school, and algebra, and mom, and anime, and writers block... yeah... but I will try to update faster, especially now that I left you a cliff hanger sort of thing (I know you guys hate it, I do too, but I couldn't resist!). Anyway, hugs and tacos for these amazing people! Candyluver2121, InvisableGoldStar, Karikinis, LunallenaWrwolf01, and Luvjp3 for favoriting and following, jimthecat for following, somewhereinthebluesky, Skyla, Little Luna, and LunallenaWrwolf01 for commenting, and EVERYONE for taking some time to read my story! I have 488 VIEWS! Omg, I thought I would only get like at least 100 when I started, but I can't believe this! I love you all soooo much! And on another note, read LunallenaWrwolf01's stories! They are awesome!

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW because it might make me update faster! Adios!]


End file.
